As technology advances, more and more can be done in the virtual environment. For example, technological advances now enable new means of communication, including videotelephony and voice over IP. Communication between family members via remote means using applications such as SKYPE or FACETIME, allow for video and audio transmissions between users in real-time.
Furthermore, content available for media streaming continually expands in the virtual environment. Users can now easily send or receive videos and watch movies and shows on a user device. Communication via remote means also enable non-traditional forms of education such as distance learning. Students can now watch live or pre-recorded lectures as well as explore different subject areas using the vast media content available on the Internet. For example, a child can watch videos of lions in Africa without having to travel to Africa or even to a local zoo; a student in London can participate in a live lecture that is taking place in a New York City classroom.